Newly Found
by Telethsia
Summary: Aurora and Astara Kingsley find that their stay at Wayne Manor becomes a little more than what they imagined. Secrets, deaths, loves and superhero's. Let's just say their lives will never be the same again.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch.1 Introductions**

* * *

_Tt. I don't understand why these people are even staying with us. Why can't they live with other relatives or family members? My family is complete; I do not need two extra people living in my household._

The young boy stood beside his father, watching two girls hug their parent's goodbye. "Father, why are they staying with us?" He asked in hushed tones, his father beside him sighed and without looking at him replied, "Because it's a nice thing to do for people and they have no one else."

_Tt, I still do not like the situation._

"We'll be back before you know it girls." Mr. Kingsley said as he released a girl a few years older than the boy. "While we're gone you need to listen to everything that Mr. Wayne tells you to do." He placed a kiss on the taller girls head before stepping back with his wife.

"And remember not to cause any trouble for Bruce; he won't always be around to look after you." Mrs. Kingsley said, tears shining in her eyes as she glanced at her daughters. Bruce stepped forward, placing strong hands on the girl's shoulders and smiled.

"Don't worry Rose, Alfred is always here for them and Richard will be here if they need any assistance."

"I too, could be used for assistance if they wanted any!" Damian bursted, not wanting to be forgotten. The Kingsley's nodded their heads and hopped into the taxi, waving at their children as the cab grew smaller and smaller driving down the driveway of Wayne Manor.

Bruce sighed and the two girls faced him, he motioned for Damian to step beside him and looked to the girls, "Aurora and Astara, this is my son Damian." The girl with long black curls and sea green eyes nodded her head to the younger master which Damian returned, making a mental note of her maturity. The shorter, younger girl with a long brown mane and bright blue eyes smiled widely at Damian before lurching forward and grabbing the boy in her arms.

"Oh it's so nice to meet you! I can tell that we're going to be great friends!" She gushed, squeezing her arms. Her older sister gasped in shock and tried to remove her younger sibling but was pushed away.

"It is pleasant to meet you as well Kingsley, but I would much appreciate it if you removed yourself off of me." Damian said, patting the girl on the back. Astara released Damian from her clutches and stood back with her sister. Damian noticed that he isn't much shorter than her, and her older sister isn't much taller. Within a year or two Astara would be towering over Aurora.

"Girls, this is my butler, Alfred Pennyworth." Bruce said, motioning to the elderly man walking down the stairs to meet with the group in the lobby of the mansion.

"How lovely to meet you two," The butler said shaking both girl's hands, "It's nice to have girls here for a change," He joked with them causing the two to smile, "In a house full of boys you'll understand why soon enough!" Bruce chuckled and laid his hand on Alfred's back.

"Alfred, why don't you go and, get started on dinner?" The silvered haired man nodded his head and began walking away when Astara called out to him.

"Excuse me but, what are we having for dinner?" Aurora's eyes widened in shock and she grabbed her sibling back to her side.

"Tara! You'll eat what you're given!" The elder sister growled but Alfred's laugh hushed her voice as he patted her shoulder.

"Not to worry Ms. Kingsley I'm sure she's just curious about the strange and mysterious Wayne Manor." Alfred joked; Aurora seemed to calm down a little as Alfred talked to her younger sister. "We're going to be having the famous Wayne Soup and dipping bread!" Astara clocked her head to the side, like a dog.

"What's dipping bread?" Bruce chuckled and shook his head.

"I assure you it's nothing horrible, just toast cut into small squares. Alfred here likes to make us sound fancier than we really are." The Kingsley girls chuckled along with the two adults as Damian tried to suppress a yawn.

"Who are they?" A hushed voice sounded from beside him, Damian looked up to see Tim staring at the two girls with confusion.

Damian sighed and looked back to the group as they discussed food allergies, "They're the children of Arthur and Rosemary Kingsley. He and his wife are leaving on a three year trip to the middle of Russia for business. Apparently Father and Kingsley are acquaintances and have agreed to 'adopt' the girls for the time being." He looked back up at Tim who shrugged.

"Luckily we've got a big house." Was all he said before smiling brightly, Damian turned back to see that Bruce was leading the two girls over to be introduced to Tim.

"Aurora, Astara, this is Timothy." Aurora shook Tim's hand and Astara hugged Tim the same way she hugged Damian.

"Oh Bruce," Astara spoke as she let go of Tim, "You don't have to keep calling me 'Astara' you can just say Tara." Bruce nodded his head and smiled.

"Will do," He looked between the two girls with a smile, "Now I'm sure you're both itching to see this place?" The two girl's nodded their heads and Bruce laughed, "Of course well let's go on a tour! Tim and Damian would you like to join us?"

Tim nodded his head and began walking to the left of the lobby, heading in to the family room while Damian shook his head. "I've grown tired of my social duties. I think I might go to my chambers." Was all he said before heading up the stairs, Tara looked up at Bruce then back at the retreating 10 year old.

"Why does he speak like that? He's 10." Bruce chuckled and shook his head before motion the girls to start walking.

"He was brought up with his mother for the first 8 years of his life." He answered, "His grandfather was very strict on mannerism and etiquette. So I guess you could say that's just how he's brought up?"

Tara nodded her head and ran ahead to catch up to Tim. Aurora stayed back with Bruce as the four slowly toured the Manor. They pasted the first and second family room, the lounge room and game room, the kitchen and dining room along with the bedrooms and studies. They were making their way back to the dining room when Bruce took a left turn and started taking them further away from the Manor but into more of the property, as they walked down a glass wall corridor. Tara stopped every five steps to gaze at the flowers and garden in the courtyard and Tim helped her identify the different plants. Bruce noticed how watchful Aurora was being of her sister, never letting her get too far ahead or too close to the glass. She was very protective. It reminded him of how he is with his boys.

They came to a stop at a large metal door. Bruce stepped in front of the group and smiled, resting his hands on the door handles. "Now Aurora," Her eyes flickered to him as he said her name, "Your mother told me that you did gymnastics. Is that correct?" Her eyebrows furrowed together in the middle of her forehead.

"I _did_ but I haven't done so in about 5 years." She said, folding her arms, she glanced down at her sister who smiled back at her.

"Well, in case you ever want to get back into the routine over your stay, you are welcome to use the gym." Bruce pushed open the door and stepped to the side, allowing the two girls to enter into the room.

Bruce noticed a body on the parallel bars and sighed as the girls noticed him too. He watched as Aurora's eyes followed the young man's movements, they widened as he stuck a triple somersault in the air before landing back on top of the highest bar. She whistled softly under her breath in awe.

"Richard!" Bruce called out to the boy but he didn't hear him. "Richard!" Bruce tried again, Tim giggled quietly beside Tara as Bruce placed his hands on his hips. "Dick, Barbara's here!"

The young man looked over at the group, forgetting he was in mid-air and misjudged how close the bar. His stomach landed straight into the bar, causing him to flip over the top of it and land on the mats with a sicking _thump_. Bruce winced a bit but sighed as the young man picked himself up off the ground and marched over in a angry haze.

"I told you already! Barbara and I broke—Oh," The blue eyed boy noticed the two new girls staring up at him. "We have guests..." He said slowly looking between the girls and Bruce. Tara stood forward and held out her hand.

"My name's Astara but you can call me Tara," She smiled brightly at Richard who smiled back shaking the young girls hand, "And this is my older sister Aurora." She said pointing a finger behind her to her sister. Tim watched as his older brother's eyes travelled up the older girl's body before resting on her eyes.

"Pleasure to meet you both," Richard said nodding his head. "Name's Richard but you can call me Dick." He smiled then looked at Bruce.

"The girls are going to be staying with us for a while so we're just introducing everyone." He stated, Dick nodded his head and then sighed.

"Well it was lovely meeting you but I've got to go to work," He grabbed a towel off the bench and wrapped it around his neck, "I'll see you guys for dinner." Dick said as he left the room waving goodbye.

"You have a lot of people staying with you Bruce." Tara said once Dick had left the room. The man smiled and nodded his head.

"We're all a big family."

After the tour, the girl's were able to entertain themselves for the time being while Alfred was making dinner. Aurora and her sister sat in their new conjoined room folding and emptying their clothes. Tara jumped on her queen sized bed, which was covered in a blue blanket, and looked at the ceiling.

"Don't you think it's weird how many sons he's got?" She asked, turning onto her stomach to look at her sister who was folding her clothes into neat piles. She watched as Aurora raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"I don't know. I think it's nice, he's saved them from a horrible childhood." Tara sighed and sat up, dangling her feet off the edge of the bed. "I think you should get cleaned up before dinner," Her older sibling said, like she always does at this time of the day. With a sigh Tara nodded her head and grabbed a change of clothes and her toiletry bag and headed into the bathroom that joined their room.

With the door clicking shut Aurora sighed. She could finally let out the emotions she'd been holding back. Her thoughts flickered to this afternoon; her stupid parents, just dumping her and Tara. With some rich guy who had several boys living in the same house. Their parents never cared for them. She sighed again and grabbed some clothes and bag and decided to go into the hallway and use one of the bathrooms there to get clean.

Jason jumped off his bike and stretched his back before taking off Red Hood's helmet. "You know I think I'm gonna have a bruise from where Bart planted one in my back." He groaned and rubbed the sore spot.

Dick laughed as the memory came flooding back to him, "You should've see it! You literally fell flat on your face!" His laughter echoed off the caves walls. Jason rolled his eyes at his older brother and shoved him slightly as he hung up his leather jacket.

"I do say, you might want to avoid choosing a speedster as a sparring partner, next time Todd." Damian said as he hung up his cape with a small smirk on his face. Jason scoffed and shook his head.

"Whatever, I'm going to have a shower." He waved to the group, signalling his departure and made his way up the stairs and through the secret entrance. He was limping slightly, due to how low the young speedster's kick was, just a few inches below the small of his back. It was definitely going to bruise if he didn't get Alfred's magic cream.

He saw the bathroom door down the hall and sighed in content, just imagining the hot water and glorious soap. Becoming eager, Jason stripped off his shirt and allowed it to drop to the floor. With a yawn he stretched his arms and scratched the centre of his chest as he for the door handle. But when he reached there was nothing there and his naked upper body came in contact with wet and fluffy. With lightning reflects, he grabs his opponent and pins them against the wall; his forearm connected to their throat and a knife at the jugular along with the gun from his back pocket pointing at their forehead.

He opened his eyes from blinking and saw green eyes staring back at him, green eyes that belonged to a girl, a girl who was screaming in horror. "Who are you?! What are you doing here?!" Jason yelled at the intruder. Something moved in his peripheral vision and he moved the gun to his left, now aiming at another girl who screamed as well.

"Let her go!" She screamed, frozen in her position but Jason didn't budge. There was two random girls in his house. They could be assassins' coming to kill his family.

"What do you want?! Who—"

"JASON!" Dick's and Bruce's voice filled the corridor. Without moving his gun's position, Jason turned his head to see his older brother and father standing there with his younger siblings. "Stop! Just put the gun down," Dick said slowly as Jason watched him through the silver streak in his hair. His eyes flickered back to the young girl he had pinned against the wall. A few water droplets on her bare shoulders and wet hair made him realise she had just used the bathroom. Not to mention the fact that she was just standing there in a towel. Jason backed away slowly from the girl, lowering his knife and gun. No one moved until he was on the other side of the corridor, flat against the wall.

The younger girl ran to the older girl, Jason noticed a resemblance between the two and decided they were sisters. "Well congratulations at scaring our guests, Todd. I think you receive an A+ for that." Damian teased but was only hushed by his father.

"Guests?" Jason asked as he stared at the two girls cuddling each other in fright. "When do we have guests?"

"Jason these are Arthur Kingsley's daughters, Aurora and Astara." Bruce said, the light bulb flicking off in Jason's head made him blush and realise his mistake.

"The girl's that are staying with us, for some time? These girls?" Jason looked at his father who nodded. 

_Great now I've made an absolute fool of myself. Not to mention probably given them a heart attack and scared them. Welcome to the Wayne Manor girls!_

Jason sighed and pushed himself off the wall and stood forward, "I'm sorry I scared you." He apologised to the girls before heading into his bedroom. Bruce sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'm truly sorry girls; he just doesn't cope well to change or strangers." Bruce explained, reassuring the girl's that Jason wasn't any harm. Damian sighed, bored of the lack of entertainment.

"Well that was entertaining while it lasted. I'm going down to receive my dinner, anyone can join me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2 The First Supper**

* * *

Once everyone was dried, dressed and calmed the Wayne family along with the Kingsley girls, sat down to eat the large feast that Alfred had prepared for them. A long table with three chairs on both sides and a chair at each end. Aurora sat to Bruce's left across from Damian and beside Dick who was beside Jason while Astara sat on Bruce's right between Tim and Damian. Alfred walked in carrying a large tray of toast and placed it in the centre of the table adjacent to the bowl full of creamy pumpkin soup. Aurora watched as Alfred and Dick poured bowls for everyone, she smiled in thanks as Dick handed her a bowl.

Soon enough everyone was quietly eating, Bruce cleared his throat while sipping on his drink. Everyone faced the manor owner but before he could speak a young girl's voice powered over his.

"So how old is everyone here?" Tara asked before taking a mouthful of soup. Aurora watched as Damian cleared his throat and patted his lips with his napkin in such a fashion she thought he was from a different era.

"I can answer that for you Kingsley. Now, beginning with the youngest at the glorious but horrific age of 10 is I." Damian had a small smirk on his face but Bruce sighed and rubbed his jaw.

"And God help me when you get into your teens." He groaned, everyone around the table chuckled but Damian looked unamused by his father's playful joke, but continued on with his speech.

"Drake is the next one in the age line, around the age of 14 just as yourself Kingsley, although I do say that his height does make him look deceivingly younger—"  
"-Hey! Bruce—"  
"Timmy-Dami just continue on with your story and no more teasing anyone!" Dick threatened the child from across the table. Damian slumped in his seat but nodded his head and continued on talking.

"After Drake is Todd, who is a few years younger than your sister; this means he is at the glorious age of 17 but still hasn't graduated high—"

"Damian..."

"-But that doesn't matter because he's a lovely brother." Damian smiled sweetly at Dick who was glaring at him, "And then there is the eldest of the four of us, Grayson. He's the same age as your sister, 19, allowing him to have the freedom to do whatever he wants but he doesn't take the opportunity to do so unless it is with girls."

"Damian!" Dick's face turned a subtle shade of pink as Jason laughed loudly, clutching his stomach.

"Son, please," Bruce was covering his face with his hands as he groaned to his youngest, "No more nonsense Damian." Damian sighed in content as he had gotten what he wanted: to embarrass his brothers.

Aurora felt the awkward tension through the room and cleared her throat, feeling everyone's eyes on she looked up at Dick, "So, how long have you been doing gymnastics for? You know your way around the bars quiet well." She observed. Dick smiled as she heard Bruce's sigh of relief.

"I've grown up doing gymnastics and aerial work, practically all my life." He said as he placed down his drink, "I practised at school and then Bruce made a gymnasium for me so I go there now." Aurora nodded her head and took a drink of water.

"Speaking of school," Tim spoke up, "Does this mean that Aurora and Tara are going to Gotham Academy with us?" Tara looked at her older sister who looked slightly confused and looked up at Bruce who nodded his head and folded his arms.

"I've already made plans for Tara to be with your class Tim and Aurora you're going to be with Dick, seeing as you all have the same grades." Damian scoffed in his seat as did Jason.

"What's the matter Jason?" Tara asked, noticing the boy's rigid body stance. Jason looked up at her, surprised she was even speaking to him, he sat up and looked at his plate.

"I don't really like school; I just don't see the point." He said rather smugly before folding his arms and leaning back into his seat. Bruce sighed and curled his hand into a fist.

"Jason we've talked about this-"

"I know I know, I have to go." Jason sighed, "But that still doesn't mean I want to." He grabbed his glass and stood up from his chair, "I'm gonna go and catch some sleep before school tomorrow." He nodded to everybody and patted Bruce on the shoulder before heading out of the room. Tim sighed and stood from his seat as well.

"I think Jason's right, I've had a long day." He gave a hug to Alfred, Dick and Bruce before he started to leave the room, only stopping at the doorway for a moment.

"Is something wrong, Timmy?" Dick asked as he watched his younger brother shake his head.

"Oh no, I was just wondering..." He bit his lip and took a breath before looking at Tara with a sheepish smile, "Tara, I was just wondering if you'd like to look at some of my school books?" Aurora raised an eyebrow and looked at her sister who was smiling widely at the young boy.

"Sure! Sounds like fun!" She hopped up from the table, thanked Alfred for the meal and said goodnight to everybody before walking out of the room along with Tim. Bruce also stood up and brushed off some lint on his pants.

"I'll be heading off to bed now too, I've got a meeting tomorrow in the morning." He patted Damian on the head and hugged Dick goodnight before placing a hand on Aurora's shoulder and walked out the door.

Damian sighed loudly and obnoxiously, "Well, seeing as everyone is retiring, I suppose I might as well." Aurora chuckled softly, "Grayson? Could you please take me to my chambers and arrange my sleeping position for the night?" Aurora couldn't believe this kid! He's asking to be tucked into bed?

Dick sighed, nodding his head and was awarded with a small cheer from the young boy as he hopped off his chair and began running off to his bedroom. Aurora looked at Dick who smiled meekly. "I kinda read him bedtime stories," Dick said getting up, "He won't admit to liking them but," He gave a small shrug with a smile, "If he didn't like them why would he make me do it every night?" Aurora smiled and decided to get up off her chair as well.

"I totally understand," She said with a smile, "My sister and I use to do that as well."

"GRAYSON I REQUIRE YOUR PRESENCE IN MY ROOM!" Damian's voice sounded through the house, making Aurora jump at the suddenness. Dick laughed and scratched the back of his neck.

"I better get going, before he tries to strangle me with his bed sheet." Aurora laughed but nodded her head. "I guess I'll see you in the morning." Dick smiled and walked past her and left the room. Aurora sighed and ran a hand through her hair and looked at Alfred who was piling up the china bowels with one arm and balancing glasses on the other.

She quickly grabbed the bowels from the elderly man as he grabbed the glasses from falling. "Oh thank you Ms. Kingsley!" He exclaimed, she smiled and chuckled.

"It's ok Alfred." She continued to pick up the bowels and followed Alfred into the kitchen where she placed the pile into the sink. Alfred watched the young girl as she filled the sink with hot soapy water and began washing up the dishes. Alfred was in too much shock to move that he didn't hear Bruce walk into the room and stand beside him.

"She just started doing it Master Bruce," Alfred whispered to his surrogate son, "I didn't even ask." He looked up at the young millionaire. Bruce placed his arm around his old friend and pulled him to his side. "I think she's just like that Alfred," He watched as Aurora continued to wash the glasses and place them on the drying rack, "Just allow her to do it tonight, I'm sure she'll feel better doing something she's comfortable with." Alfred nodded and walked back into the dining room to wipe up the table.

Bruce paced over to stand beside Aurora as she stood over the sink. He reached up to the cabinet above her head and grabbed a glass. She awkwardly moved and stood over to the side, allowing him easier access to the glasses and watched as he filled it up. He turned to her as he sipped on the water.

"Is there a reason why you're trying to get my butler out of a job?" Bruce joked as he leant back against the counter top. Aurora stopped washing the glass she had in her hands and gave a delicate shrug.

"It's just what I do." She told the older male, with her eyes meeting his, Bruce saw the pain and hurt behind the sea of green. He's seen that look so many times before. In all of his boys. This girl has had a hard life along with her sister. Why hadn't Bruce noticed it before? It makes more sense now as to why Aurora was being so protective of Tara and making her watch her words. "I've always cleaned up dinner, it's my job." She spoke and continued to wash up the glass, more vigorously than before hand. Bruce saw that he had hit a nerve.

He grabbed the glass out of the young girl's hands, surprising her. She looked up with wide eyes and Bruce's features softened. He placed the glass on the drying rack and took Aurora by the shoulder's.

"You're a guest here in my house, meaning you do not do one thing. Alfred enjoys cleaning and he's been doing it for quite some time. You," He sighed and looked back at the foaming sink, "Doing this and helping him, makes him feel like he's out of a job. He appreciates it but," He looked back at Aurora, "He really doesn't want the help."

Aurora took a steady breath, holding back all her tears that stung her eyes. She nodded her head, allowing some of her hair to create a barrier between the steel blue eyes of Bruce. "Thank you Bruce." She said quietly before strutting out of the kitchen and back up the stairs.

Alfred walked back into the room and glanced at Bruce, "You know, I don't actually feel like I would lose my job if someone helped." Bruce chuckled and rolled his eyes, "Plus I couldn't leave;" Bruce grabbed his glass and began walking out of the room, "You wouldn't know how to make your bloody bed or tie your shoes for that matter."


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch.3 First Day of School**

* * *

School days always start the same in the Wayne Manor. Damian would go and wake Dick up and Tim would awake Jason. That's how it's always been. But now, it's different due to the two new guests in the household. Tara woke her older sister up and forced her downstairs to the table for breakfast. Tara noticed that, much like her sister, Jason isn't a morning person. He sat in his seat, grumbling into his porridge with a side of bacon and eggs with French toast about how much he hated being up this early. Dick was normal, sipping on his coffee reading a newspaper as was Bruce. Tim was looking over equations in his text book while trying to butter his toast and Damian was attempting to put salt into Tim's orange juice.

Tara pushed her sister into the chair between Dick and Jason and placed a bowel of porridge in front of her along with a coffee. She skipped around the table and sat herself down between Damian and Tim.

"Well, good morning everyone!" She said brightly, knowing how much it would annoy Aurora and Jason. She was met with a chorus of 'Morning' and two moans. She giggled into her orange juice.

"Someone is very chipper this morning," Alfred said to her as he placed a napkin over her new school uniform. She has never owned a school uniform, much less a fancy one like Gotham Academy's.

Complete with skirt, tie and blazer she felt so posh and rich sitting beside Tim and Damian in their matching uniforms. Dick was wearing his as well but no tie or blazer whereas Jason and Aurora weren't dressed yet.

"I'm just excited Alfred!" Tara giggled as she took a sip of her orange juice. Jason grumbled and rubbed his cheek as he glared at the bouncing young girl.

"Where do you get your energy?" He groaned and Tara laughed while shrugging her shoulders. He sighed and grabbed a rasher of bacon before getting out of his seat. "Seriously no one likes Monday's." He mumbled while walking out of the dining room and into the lobby.

Aurora sighed finally lifted her head off the table and rested her chin on her hand. She lifted the cup of coffee to her lips and took a sip, feeling the warmth spread down her throat and into her stomach. The best feeling in the morning. She looked up and saw Tara talking with Tim and Damian yawning.

"You alright Damian?" She asked, suppressing back her own yawn. Damian looked at her with a steely glimmer in his eyes before glaring back at his breakfast.

"I'm fine. Thank you for your worries." He said as he rubbed his eyes, Aurora frowned as she watched the young boy get out of his chair and leave the room.

"Was it something I said?" She asked looking at Bruce, he glanced at her over his newspaper then turned to watch Damian's retreating figure and sighed.

"He isn't very sociable in the mornings, best not to talk until you're in the car with him." She nodded, remembering to follow those instructions for later. Tara cleared her throat and stood out of her chair.

"I just want to ask," She looked at Bruce and folded her arms, "I don't have anything against this uniform but," She glanced down at her clothes and sighed, "I really don't like wearing skirts. I'd rather wear pants." Bruce chuckled and looked over at Alfred.

"I'm afraid Ms. Kingsley that you'll have to deal with wearing a skirt. Gotham Academy is very strict on their students uniforms." Alfred informed her, Tara grumpily sat back down in her chair and played with her glass.

"Oh Aurora," Dick said suddenly, the young girl looked at the boy to see his cheeky grin, "I've found a nickname for you." Aurora raised an eyebrow and looked at Dick.

"I wasn't aware I needed one" She said which made Dick chuckle and Tara snorted.

"I just thought you could use one," She shrugged and Dick smiled, "You are from now on dubbed 'Rory'." Aurora's mouth fell open.

"I agree!" Said Jason walking back into the room fully dressed, Tara nodded her head and agreed along with the two boys. Aurora couldn't believe it!

"Rory's a boy's name!" She cried and Jason laughed. "You can't give me a guy's name!" Dick sighed and laughed getting out of his chair.

"Sorry but it's sticking." He chuckled and grabbed his newspaper and exited the room.

"Lighten up Rory," Jason said lightly elbowing the raven haired girl in the ribs, the only thing he received was a death glare nearly as bad as Batman's. He shrunk away a bit and Aurora took a breath.

"I'm going to get ready." She got off her chair and walked out of the room. On her way down the corridor she noticed Damian sitting on the floor of his bedroom. She stood silently and watched as the young boy struggled to tie up the bright red sneakers he wore. His fingers worked with the two pieces of shoelace but he was fumbling with his fingers. His tongue was brought between his lips in concentration and she watched as a few tears of frustrations began forming in his eyes. She only noticed the dark black circles that hung underneath his eyes. With a silent sigh she decided to ignore the warning Bruce gave and walked into his room.

"Need some help?" She asked softly, as she bent down to kneel in front of Damian. He didn't look up at her but nodded his head and removed his hands from the laces. Silently, Aurora tied up the young boy's shoes, never looking up at him or saying anything.

Once she was finished she knelt back onto her heels and watched as the young boy stared at his shoes. "Thank you, Aurora." He whispered, she smiled and rested her hand on his knee. His green eyes flickered to her hand and then he looked up at her.

"You're welcome, Damian." Aurora got off the floor and walked out of the room. She thought to herself about the poor boy's complexion. Those dark circles that rimmed his sparkling green eyes; What could have caused that? Surely he got enough sleep last night?

Aurora showered and got dressed and began finishing her makeup when a knock on her bedroom door stopped her. She called out to them, opening the door which revealed Jason standing there.

"We're getting ready to go..." He took a step into the room, "You ready?" His eyes glanced down her body, a natural habit that happens and he was surprised. Normally girls don't look hot in school uniforms unless they're from his magazines or 'special videos' but Aurora looked gorgeous.

Her tan legs went on for days, even though Jason knew for a fact she was only up to the middle of his chest. The red of the tie made her green eyes pop but the navy of the skirt made her eyes turn a slightly blue-grey colour. Her buttoned blouse wasn't fully buttoned up, allowing him a small peek at her chest, not fully bulging like the girls in his magazines, but just enough to show she has something there. She could've looked better than Donna or Barbara. Jason made his eyes focus on her face as she answered his question; he nodded his head and quickly walked out of her room and down the stairs to the lobby. He felt that his cheeks were flushed and was slightly out of breath.

"Todd, why on earth is your face red?" Damian interrogated, once Jason had made his way to the last step of the stairs. He rolled his eyes and ignored the little tyke's comments and walked to the front door beside Tim.

"Why are you so flustered?" His younger brother asked quietly, not wanting to draw attention to himself as he watched Damian, Tara and Dick talking at the stairs. "Did you speak to Aurora?"

Jason sighed, he couldn't ignore Timmy. Jason rubbed his jaw and shook his head. "Yeah, yeah I did." Tim furrowed his eyebrows.

"Then why are you so flustered if you just talked to her?" Jason couldn't help but chuckle at young Tim's innocence. _I'll have to give him a little lesson later on..._

"She looked hot." Jason said softly and watched Tim go from interested to awkward within less than a second. "And I think she looks hot...so...yeah." Tim shifted uncomfortably from each foot and looked at the floor.

"So you think of her like how you think of Donna and Barbara?" The young teenager asked softly, not wanting anyone else to hear this conversation. "Is that why you got flustered?" Jason nodded his head and then shifted his gave back onto Tim, he motioned with his eyes for Tim to look to the left, towards the group. Tim felt his brows move to the middle of his forehead but followed his older brother's instructions.

Walking down the stairs, bag on one shoulder and blazer hanging over her arm, was Aurora. Tim could see why Jason was flustered. 1- she did look hot 2- she is living with them so it's going to be awkward if Jason started forming a crush and 3- she's just wearing a school uniform of all things not a skin tight dress. Tim felt his cheeks blush as he caught himself starting at her legs and looked to the floor. Jason lightly punched the younger boys arms as he had caught him looking as well.

"Well, you all better get going otherwise you'll be late." Bruce announced. The boys nodded their heads and said goodbye to their father and followed Alfred out the door. He called back the girls and told them the school principal was going to meet them at the front gate and will give them a tour of the school before their first classes.

Damian sighed as he watched, from the back of the limo, the two girls talking with his father. Today was going to be a long and hard day as he hadn't gotten any sleep last night; even after Grayson had read him that stupid story book.

It was going to be a _very_ long day.

*****Aurora's POV*****

As Alfred pulled the limo into Gotham Academy's parking lot, Tara immediately had her nose against the window, leaning over me to reach it. I glanced out the window and saw large white buildings and a great deal of students. I took a deep breath and held it. _How the hell am I going to survive this?_ I don't like school. I've only ever gone to public school's so going to a private rich school is something completely out of my comfort zone. I also don't like girl's. I've had my fair share of bitchiness and fights with girls over boys, rumours and friends and I hope I don't go through it again but posh girls are the worst.

"It's so big!" Tara exclaimed as she sat back down into her seat, I nodded my head in response and sighed out the breath I was holding in. "I'm so gonna get lost," Tara said, a small look of horror in her eyes.

"Don't worry Tara, I'll be with you so you're not gonna get lost." Tim said from my left, I smiled gratefully at him and he returned the smile.

The car rolled to a stop and I saw an older man waiting on the curb, looking directly into the car. _Must be the principal..._He stepped forward and opened the door for us. Seeing as I was the last one in, I was the first one out so I scooted out of the car, making sure to not flash anyone from how short the skirt was. It stopped a few inches above my knee and rose slightly when I sat down and I haven't worn a skirt in a while. _I'll have to get Alfred to get small bike pants so I can wear them underneath this and not worry about flashing anyone._

Once everyone filed out of the car the principal smiled at us. "Aurora and Astara, my name is Alexander White and I'm the principal of Gotham Academy." He shook my hand firmly and then Tara's. "Shall we get on with the tour?" We nodded and began walking when Dick called out to me. I turned and walked back over to him.

"I'll meet you in class ok? I've gotta take Damian to his classroom and talk to his teacher so I can't go on the tour with you." He looked slightly disappointed but I shook my head, I noticed how close all the boys are with each other and there was no way I was going to try and come between their relationship.

"It's fine Dick you don't have to apologise or anything," He smiled and thanked me before grabbing Damian and walked away. I went back to Mr. White and Tara and apologised for leaving and we started the tour.

*****Dick's POV*****

I grabbed Damian's hand and began walking into the school. He made no protest or noise. Even when Collin waved at him, Damian made no connection with the red head. I stopped around a quiet corner and pulled him in front of me.

"Dami, what's wrong?" I asked, pushing my bag over my shoulder and kneeling down to his height. He looked off to the side trying to avoid my gaze. "You're not talking, you're not yelling or arguing and you didn't fight with Tim this morning. You've got bags underneath your eyes and you barely touched your breakfast you—"

"Dick I had a nightmare." I froze, opened mouth and wide eyes. _He just called me Dick...not Grayson...something's definitely wrong with him._ I placed my hand on his shoulder and he looked back at me, "It was bad." I sighed.

"Well why didn't you come to me? I would've let you sleep with—"

"It was about the Kingsley girl, Aurora." Once again I froze and narrowed my eyebrows in confusion. _What does he mean he had a nightmare about Aurora? She's not evil or even scary looking._ "She-she killed everyone." Damian didn't look at me anymore, instead he looked at his feet. "I-I woke up and I-" he took a deep breath and swallowed, I could see he was getting upset over this so I pulled him slightly closer to me.

"I was going to go and kill her Dick...I was standing there in front of my door with my sword. I could've done it." He whispered to me, his small fists tightening his hold on my blazer as he rested his head on my chest. "I knew that if I fell asleep I would subconsciously try to kill the girl so..."

"...You stayed up the whole night." I finished for him. He nodded in my arms and took a shaky breath. I pulled him away from me and grabbed his face with a smile, "Damian you have no idea how proud I am of you." His eyebrows furrowed together. "You didn't go and kill her!" I said, "Do you know how much of a step that is? Coming from your background and you've only been with the Bat for a two years and you've only _just_ stopped killing people. This is great news!" He rolled his eyes but I saw the small smirk on his lips.

"I guess you're right Grayson. It is a sort of achievement." I smiled and nodded my head. I had my Damian back. "I guess I'll be sufficient for the rest of the day," He stifled a yawn and narrowed his eyes, "But if I become tiresome I will be expecting to go home." I chuckled and nodded my head.

"Of course, now go and play with Collin until class starts."


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch.4 The Scientist**

* * *

*****Aurora's POV*****

Once Mr. White had given us the tour of the school, I was dropped off at my classroom. I walked in through the door, thankful that class hadn't started yet so no one noticed me. Dick waved to me from his seat in the middle of the room, he pointed to the chair beside him and I nodded my head. I thanked him once I sat down and was about to ask him a question when he was called up the front by the teacher.

I sighed and nervously glanced around the room. No one had seen me yet, they were all too busy in their groups of 3 to notice the new girl. I bent down and dug through my bag to find my books and pencil case when someone cleared their throat.

I looked up to see a group of girls sitting at the table in front of me, staring directly at me. There was a blonde, brunette and a red head with judgemental looks and sour faces. The blonde, obviously the ring leader, looked me up and down. I sighed and placed my book on the desk.

"Is your name Aurora Kingsley?" I froze and looked up at the blonde who had spoken, she was looking at me intently now, her two minions coping her actions, "Cause you look a lot like her." She continued. I nodded my head and sighed.

"That's me." _Here we go again..._The other girl's gasped and grabbed onto each other.

"oh my god! That means that your dad is like—"  
"-That really famous scientist!"  
"The one who works with Bruce Wayne!"  
"Oh my god does that mean you know Richard and Jason?"  
"Oh my god what does your dad do again?"

It's always the same questions. My father, a brilliant biologist who works with a large group of people trying to genetically mutate the human to fix amputees, brain dead people and even genetically morph them. Bruce Wayne helps fund the experiments, meaning my father's pay is quiet large.

The reason why Astara and I change schools so often is due to the lack of privacy and liars. So many people come to ask, trying to become our best friend, just for our money. We're not as rich as Bruce Wayne, no way in hell, but people think we are. Having to go through nearly my entire high school with no actual friend to trust or count on isn't the greatest experience of my life.

I was about to ask the girls if they wouldn't mind leaving me alone when Dick suddenly came back and smiled at them. He sat down beside me, as I watched the girl's jaws drop, and began talking to them.

"Morning Lillian, Beck and Sarah. Did you guys have a good weekend? I heard there was a party at Scott's house?" Damn, this kid is like student body president or something. The girls immediately forgot about me when Dick began talking to them but I didn't really mind. I just wanted this day to be over.

*****Jason's POV*****

I got into the limo and scooted over to the left so Tara and Rory could fit inside. I leant against the window and rubbed my head. Today was a long ass day and I've got training tonight with the Young Justice crew. Not to mention I failed science.

"So Jason, did you have a good day?" I looked to my right and noticed Tara was staring at me. Wait, no, she asked me a question.

"Oh um, yeah wasn't too bad." I said, looking up at Dick who just shrugged his shoulders and went back to talking to Tim. Tara smiled widely and began to strike up a conversation with me about her day and how many people she met and how she got to make a small explosion in chemistry and not to mention her new best friend Emily.

Tara began talking about all the things they had in common and how she thought they were going to be great friends but Rory shut her down immediately. "Astara you know you can't trust any of those people right?" The tension in the cabin began to rise as I looked at my brothers faces.

"Well yeah I do but she seems like she—"  
"You know well enough how people can be deceiving and are able to take advantage of you."

What on earth is she going on about?

"Aurora I understand but—"  
"But nothing Tara, you know you can't trust her so why even bother trying to make a friendship when it's full of lies and secrets?"  
"Aurora can't you just let me have this friendship for once?"  
"And risk you getting hurt _again_ yeah that sounds great!"  
"Oh Rory come on I just—"

"Astara I said _NO_!" Aurora yelled, silencing the whole cabin, "And don't call me that." She huffed and fixed her blazer before staring out the window. I glanced at Tara who was glaring at her sister, frustrating tears welling in her eyes as her little hands curled into fists. I felt like I wanted to comfort her in some way but I don't know her that well. The limo rolled to a stop and Tara wiped her eyes, still glaring at her sister.

"You know what _Rory_?" Oh shit, something is about to go down. Aurora turned away from the window and looked at her sister, her face was completely emotionless, Tara narrowed her eyes and stared directly at her sister. "You can be a real _bitch_ some times." With that Tara reefed open the door and jumped out of the limo, running up the stairs to the manor.

I looked at Dick and asked if I should move or not, he nodded his head and I slowly moved towards the door. Damian was already out of the limo and walking up the stairs ahead of me, Bruce was waiting at the door and gave me a confused stare.

"Why did—" I held up my hand and shook it.

"Tara and Rory had a fight...it didn't end well." Bruce raised an eyebrow and looked behind me at Dick and Rory who were walking up the stairs. Dick had a hand on her shoulder and Rory's eyes were shiny with tears, her nose slightly red. Bruce looked uncomfortable as the two passed, now it was my turn to raise an eyebrow.

"What's with the awkwardness?" Bruce cleared his throat and fixed his tie.

"I just haven't dealt with teenage girls like this before." He acquired softly. I felt a smile creep onto my lips and bit back a laugh. Looks like the Bat can't deal with everything.

*****Aurora's POV*****

"I just don't understand why she can't see why I'm trying to protect her!" I exclaimed as Dick and I stopped in front of my bedroom door. Tara, thankfully, wasn't in there. She stalked past us with Alfred on our way up to the hallway. "I just—" my voice cracked and I leant against the door frame, the tears that were stinging my eyes now falling down my cheeks. A curl had fallen in front of my face, blocking my view of Dick. I sighed and sniffed, pushing back the curl I saw his hand outstretched towards me holding a white handkerchief. I smiled gratefully and dabbed my eyes with it.

"Sometimes they don't understand how much we want to protect them," His expression darkened, "Even if it means hurting them." I nodded my head and sniffed again.

"That's exactly what I'm saying!" He chuckled and then smiled at me, "I'm glad someone understands me," He nodded his head and then it hit me. I'm just telling a random guy all my problems. I shook my head and whipped my eyes once more and sighed. "Sorry for just," I held out his handkerchief to him, "Dumping all this stuff on you. I mean," I looked up into his bright baby blue eyes and felt my breath get taken away "I barely even know you." I whispered.

He reached out and grabbed the handkerchief but held my hand in his large, callused one. I felt my breath hitch and looked down. My cheeks become hot as his thumb slowly caressed mine as he took the handkerchief in his grasp, still holding my hand.

"Maybe we could change that?" I looked up and saw that his face was a touch of pink on his cheeks from his comment. My own face flushed and I bit down on my bottom lip and let out a small giggle.

He let go of my hand and all the warmth suddenly left my body, as if he had sucked it out of me. _Wait no I shouldn't be thinking this. No-no way in hell._ I tried to quickly stop the disappointment from reaching my face but was taken back when I saw Dick shared the same expression.

He began to speak when a second deeper voice spoke over the top of his, calling his name. Dick spun to see Jason leaning against the wall of corridor, arms folded across his muscular chest and body language uninviting. Dick and I took a few steps apart as Jason continued speaking, his eyes never leaving Dick's face.

"Bruce says he wants to see to you."

Dick's lips formed into a thin line and copied Jason's stance, "What about?" Jason shrugged nonchalantly and moved away from the wall.

"He didn't say but he doesn't look happy." Jason's eyes flicked to mine then back to Dick's "So I suggest you go now and don't keep him waiting." With that Jason walked into his room, slamming the door behind him.

Dick sighed and reached up to scratch the back of his neck where his hair stopped. He turned to me with closed eyes, "I'd better go," I hugged my arms and nodded my head. My hand was still tingling from his touch but it was slowly fading, "I'm not sure how much longer I'll be but maybe we could pick this up later?" His smile was hopeful.

_Come on Aurora. He's not like other boys you know. You could give him a chance..._

I couldn't find the words to say so I simply just nodded my head again with a thin smile. Dick smile grew into a grin and he bounded down the stairs to the left wing where Bruce waited for him.

_No. You can't do anything you idiot. You'd be a hypocrite then._

With a grimace I groaned throwing my head back and opened the door to the bedroom. I noticed Tara's new school bag lying on her bed still zipped shut, her blankets were slightly wrinkled and saw her pink plush koala lying squashed into the pillow. _Damn it she came in here to cry. Alfred must have saw her and brought her into the kitchen. Would explain why she was walking down the stairs with him. I hope I didn't hurt her too badly..._

*****Dick's POV*****

I knocked lightly on Bruce's study once and waited outside. I moved my fringe out of my face, knowing that he doesn't like it when he can't look me in the eyes and looked down at my hands.

I still held the handkerchief in one of them. The soft, white cotton was lightly stained with black from Aurora's mascara and it almost smelt like her. Her hands were so delicate and soft compared to mine when I held them. I felt my face flush again as the scene flickered through my mind. Her sea-green eyes looking into mine, her plush lips slightly parting in a gasp, her rosy cheeks wearing the same flush I had, the dark tumbling curls that travelled down her back and was separated so a few strands hung over her shoulders across her chest.

She was beautiful.

"Come in."

I shook my head, the image of Aurora leaving my brain and the horrible image of Bruce standing 7 thousand feet tall behind his desk, creating a shadow over me, replaced the beautiful girl.

Whipping my sweaty palms on my pants I placed the handkerchief back into my pocket and entered my father's room. I walked up to his desk and sat down quietly in front of him as he typed on his computer.

I waited for about a minute until he looked away from the blue screen and his eyes landed on me. "You said you wanted to see me?" He nodded his head and turned his screen around to face me.

"I've got a mission for you."

_Oh thank god I'm not in trouble for anything. Phew. Ok._

Getting on my Nightwing face I studied the computer screen. It was a police report of a bunch of break ins at science labs down the coast. None of the chemicals were stolen nor were the scientific reports, but more so the equipment. And the equipment that was stolen was all machines that didn't have anything in common to be used together. None of it added up.

"Why are you giving me this?" I asked looking back at Bruce's face. He had his chin resting on his thumbs and his fingers pointing to his lips.

"The latest break in was in Bludhaven and I have reason to believe that they're going to try and break in to the army lab there." I nodded my head

"So who's the guy doing this?"  
"We don't know."  
"What do you mean?"  
"We haven't been able to catch him on camera yet."  
"...Oh..."

Haven't been able to catch him on camera? So how do they expect me to? Jeez, I didn't leave Batman's shadow to be given homework because he's 'too busy' to deal with little miniature things like this.

I rubbed my jaw, my cheeks held the prickling feel of a 5 o'clock shadow coming after my shave four days ago. "Listen Dick," I looked at Bruce who was moving the computer screen back to its original position. "I understand if you don't want to do this, I mean," With a sigh, it was his turn to tiredly rub his face, "I need you here to watch over everyone in the house while I'm out on meetings, both business and Justice, so I can't really afford to be giving you an assignment as complicated as this one. But I didn't think you'd want another hero in your area searching for some crazed scientist."

I chuckled under my breath and smiled nodded my head, "You're damn right about that sir."

With that our meeting was done. He said he was going to send the information to my computer so I could download it onto my data base and then told me to go and get ready for dinner like a normal father.

As I was about to leave his office he called out to me, I turned with a raised eyebrow. "I need you to do patrol tonight."  
"But I was going to—"  
"You'll be able to stop by Bludhaven while on it."  
"Well that's great but I wasn't going tonight. I was—"  
"You're going on Patrol tonight Richard and that's final. Go and have dinner and do your homework so you aren't behind."

I sighed and shook my head. I know that when he uses my full name there isn't any negotiating. I opened the door and I was closing it behind me I noticed Bruce had brought out his business paperwork, signalling to me that he wasn't going to be joining us for dinner.


End file.
